


MCYT One-Shots-Request :))

by c0rruptb0wspam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bowspam, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, oh tagging, tombur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rruptb0wspam/pseuds/c0rruptb0wspam
Summary: Yo problematic ships let’s get it-requests open(i’ll try to get to them best i can)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	MCYT One-Shots-Request :))

**Author's Note:**

> if ur an anti i don’t care :D  
> i can’t be bothered with that shit
> 
> but if ur not

HI HELLO  
leave some prompts/ requests :3  
leaving this work open for a bit to get things going but here are some limits!

Wont write-  
-anything with actual animals(hybrids like fundy are fine)  
-anything with scat or any shit  
-no regressing the minors to something gross  
(subject to change and add on as time goes)

can be something other than smut :)

{starting some works soon but school hefty}


End file.
